Tokyo Nights: Beginnings
by Miss Shad
Summary: First in a series. A sort of pilot episode,you might say. We are introduced to Ami,Yushi,Gojei,and a good number of other characters too...not a very good summary,I know. Plz RR FINISHED
1. The Triplets Are Born

Disclaimer: I don't own Hi Hi Puffy Ami Yumi or any of its characters. Also,this is based off of the animated Puffy Ami Yumi,and not the real people.

* * *

_**FORWARD: Greetings,programs. Welcome to the first installment of my fic series ''Tokyo Nights.'' At this point I'm not sure how long this series will be,but it will most likely be somewhere around 10-16 installments with 5-7 chapters each.**_

_**So,kick back,relax,and enjoy my story and the many others to come!**_

_**---Shaddie-chan**_

_**SUMMARY: A sort of ''pilot episode'' for this series...not much else to say.

* * *

**_

**TOKYO NIGHTS**

**PART 1: Beginnings**

On a idyllic fall evening in Tokyo,a pink-haired woman sat in the bed of the hospital room,holding some sort of bundle in her arms. No,there were _three_ bundles. Were they alive? 

Most definitely,as she was cuddling them and soothing them. The room was soon quiet,and that is just what everyone needed.

Another cuddle,and right on cue the three daughters of Akasei Onuki were asleep.

Just then,a black-haired man with a light grey shirt and a navy tie came in. He was in quite a hurry,he always seemed to be.

''Akasei,'' He said, ''what have I missed?''

''Shh! Not so loud,Joko!'' Akasei whispered. Joko had awoken the girls justa bit.

''Oh...sorry.'' Joko looked at his daughters. Two of them were almost exactly alike: they both had pinkish-orange hair and eyes the color of fine jade. The third,however,was much smaller than the others and had bright pink hair and pink eyes like Akasei,and somehow she seemed to be sick.

''Erm...that small one...she's got me a bit worried.'' Joko said.

Akasei sighed. ''I know,'' She said, ''She wasn't breathing at first. The doctors told me that she may not live.'' Akasei was clearly downhearted. She snuggled the sickly one and she woke up. Akasei wanted to cry,but she held it back.

''So...what are you going to call them?'' Joko asked.

Akasei thought for a moment. ''These two...'' She pointed to the identical ones, ''I'll call them...Yushi and...Gojei. As for the small one...'' She thought it over for a long time, ''...Ami. Little Ami.''

''Wonderful.'' Joko said. The names fit well in his opinion and Akasei's.

Akasei looked at Ami sadly as she slept,nuzzling up to her sisters somewhat. As she let Joko hold her,she silently wished and hoped for her to live with all her heart.

* * *

A/N: Well...do you like it? If you do,review me. If not...leave me alone. I do not,repeat,DO NOT accept flames,but constructive criticism is always welcome. 

Sayonara!

-------------------------------------Shaddie-chan------------------------------------------------


	2. The Park

Time passed,and it seemed that Akasei's prayers were answered. Ami seemed to be doing much better than she or Joko thought.

And what about Yushi and Gojei? Well,they were fine as well. The only problem was that it was very hard to tell them apart. Because of this,Gojei took to wearing sunglasses at age two. Needless to say,a lot of people thought that she was blind,and Akasei had to explain that this was not the case.

Yushi was rather bossy,Gojei was rather silly,and Ami...although she would always remain just a bit smaller than her sisters,by the time she was three years old,the sickly look was gone,and you would never have guessed that anything had ever been wrong before.

* * *

In early spring the cherry trees that seemed to be found everywhere in those lovely lands were delighting all with their pink blossoms,and at night the bright lights of the city,casting a lovely glow,with the sounds of the night,however noisy they may have been there,bringing perfect bliss. 

This was a time that Ami loved. She and her sisters would sit in the backseat of the car,happily watching everything that was going on outside as they were on their way to either the park,or to vist Joko at work in the luxurious hotel that he owned downtown.

Ami loved to ask Akasei questions whenever they were driving. She didn't know why,it seemed to just come naturally.

Once she asked, ''What's that?'' She pointed out the window.

''That?'' Akasei said, ''That is a bus.''

Ami looked out the window to see it,but they had already driven past it.

''The road?'' Ami asked.

''Yes?'' Akasei said.

''Whose is it?''

''Ours.''

''Ours? Me,you and Daddy?''

''What about us?'' Yushi asked.

''Yeah!'' Gojei said.

''And you...'' Ami said.

''Well,'' Akasei said, '' it's not _just _ours...the other people here use it,and the other roads too.''

''Oh...'' Ami said. ''Other people?''

''Yes.''

''Other little kids?''

''Yes.''

''Are there other little kids?''

''Of course.''

''But I don't see them...''

''You will.''

''At the park?''

''Maybe. We're almost there.''

* * *

The car stopped,and Akasei got out. She opened the backseat doors and let Ami and her sisters out,but she stopped them before they could go anywhere. 

''Listen,girls,'' Akasei said, ''I'll be sitting on the park bench watching you. If you should come to the bench and I'm not there,stay right where you are...don't worry about me. Do you understand?''

They nodded yes.

''Now,let's go.'' Akasei took her daughters by the hand and led them to the playground.

Yushi and Gojei loved to climb on the monkey bars,swing on the swings,they loved all the things at the playground. Ami loved them too,but her favorite part of the park was the freshly-mowed grass that streched out as far as she could see. There were beautiful flowerbeds all around as well. Ami loved it all.

Leaving her sisters to their monkey bar climbing,she leapt into the flowerbed,then leapt again,this time into the grass. She kept this routine up until Yushi decided to join her. When Ami saw that Yushi was there,she gleefully began a game.

First,she ran past Yushi,leaping into the air upon her return. Yushi didn't understand. Ami ran past her again.

''Catch me!'' She said. She jumped again,then ran off. Yushi still didn't understand.

When Ami came back,she leaped into the air in a circle around Yushi to get her attention. ''Come on,'' Ami said, ''Try to catch me!'' She ran off again,and before she knew it Yushi was behind her. They leapt into the grasses and flowerbeds together until Gojei called for them.

Then the three of them played on the playground things together. They kept this up for a long time,but they were soon tired.

Ami sat next to Akasei on the park bench. Akasei pulled her close,and Ami watched as a butterfly flew by.

She wiggled free of Akasei's grasp and tried to get a better look at the butterfly. It soon landed on the bench,and Ami looked at it with joy.

But when she tried to touch it,it flew away,and she went running after it. It wasn't long before the butterfly was too far away to catch.

Ami stood watching it for a long time,then she saw something jump past her. She ran to Akasei.

''Mommy!'' She said,pointing, ''There's a piece of grass jumping!''

''No,'' Akasei said, ''That's a grasshopper.''

''Oh...'' Ami said,then she went to go find it again.

When she did,it jumped up into the air. Ami did the same,trying to catch up with it. She kept this up until...

''Ami! Yushi! Gojei!'' Akasei called out. ''It's time to go home!''

With that,they all got back into the car and headed home.

* * *

A/N: That was a lot of fun to write. I hope to make the next chapter even better...stay tuned! 

In the meantime,reviews,ideas and constructive criticism are welcomed;flames...ehh...not so much.

Sayonara!

------------------------------------Shaddie-chan--------------------------------------------------


	3. A New Friend

Another time,Ami and her sisters went to the park again. Ami thought that she knew everything there was to do there. But there was really more than she thought.

This time was just like the last time. Ami and Yushi played tag in the green fields,and the three of them all played on the monkey bars together.

After Ami had enough of all the climbing,she stood by Akasei admiring the green fields and flowerbeds once more. This was a beautiful day;the sun was shining brightly,the sweet smell of the flowers wafted through the air,the grasshoppers and butterflys were doing their thing.

And Ami felt perfecly happy,so much that,in delight,she ran out onto the open field again. She was so giddy that she didn't watch where she was going,and tripped over something.

''OOOF!''

No,it was some_one_.

Ami got up. She had landed on top of another little girl a bit younger than her. The girl had purple hair,something that Ami had never seen before. The girl also had a purple shirt with a skull on it.

Ami approached her. ''Your hair is funny!'' She said. ''Why do you have purple hair?'' She tried to touch it.

The girl pushed her away,then she just stood there angrily.

''What did you do that for?'' Ami asked.

''My hair's not funny!'' The girl said.

''Oh...I'm sorry.'' Ami said. ''I'm Ami. Who are you?''

The girl was silent.

''Come on,what's your name?''

She was still silent.

''Tell me!''

At that point the girl just walked off,going over to a woman with purple hair like her's,but longer. It was her mother. Ami followed.

''Come on,'' Ami said. ''Tell me your name!''

The girl still said nothing.

''Aren't you going to tell her?'' The girl's mother asked. The girl just shook her head no.

''Why not?''

The girl sighed. She had given up. ''I'm Yumi.'' She said.

''Hi,Yumi!'' Ami said,then she gleefully ran to the playground equipment. Yumi followed.

As Ami was about to climb up the stairs to the slide,she noticed that Yumi was getting on the merry-go-round. Ami went over to her.

''I'll spin you!'' Ami said.

As Ami was about to do so,Yumi asked, ''What's goin' on?''

''I'm spinning you!'' Ami said.

''What's goin' on?'' Yumi asked again.

''I'm spinning you!'' Ami said again.

''Hey!'' Yumi shouted.

''What?''

''What's goin' on?''

'I'm spinning you!'' Ami said,this time rather annoyed.

''Hey!''

Ami sighed. ''What?''

''What's goin' on?''

''This!'' Ami said,spinning the merry-go-round. When she had made it go fast enough,she left Yumi on it and climbed on the monkey bars again.

A few minutes later,Ami looked and noticed that the merry-go-round was almost done spinning. She went over to it. When it stopped spinning Yumi fell off,dazed.

''Are you okay?'' Ami asked.

Yumi,very dizzy,walked--or perhaps I should say stumbled--back to the bench where her mother was and sat down,trying to feel better.

Ami still wanted to play. She gleefully ran past the bench,shouting, ''Catch me! Catch me!''

Ami looked and saw that Yumi wasn't behind her. She went back over to the bench.

''Don't you want to play?'' Ami asked Yumi.

''Don't...feel...good...'' Yumi said. Her mother pulled her close.

''Sit still.'' She said. ''It'll pass.''

It seemed Yumi sat just a bit **too** still...she soon fell asleep.

Ami climbed up on the bench. Yumi looked so cute. Ami smiled.

Ami then heard a buzzing. A bee was flying right over their heads.

Ami tried to swat it away,but by doing so she woke Yumi up. I suppose it goes without saying that Yumi was not pleased.

''Be quiet!'' Yumi said angrily.

''Yumi-chan!'' Her mother said, ''This is no time for that!''

''Sorry.'' Yumi got off the bench.

Ami ran past Yumi,shouting, ''Try to catch me!'' Yumi ran after her,and they leapt into the flowerbed together.

Yumi groaned...she hated flowers.

''Stupid stupid flowers!'' Yumi mumbled under her breath. Ami heard her.

''Hey!'' She said, ''they're not stupid!''

Yumi said nothing. She stood there for a moment,then without warning she ran past Ami.

Ami was a bit confused. ''Catch me! Catch me,Ami!'' Yumi shouted as she ran past Ami. Now it was **her** turn

to run about.

Ami followed her. It was just like how Ami had done it,except this time they leapt into...the gravel.

Ami got up. ''What was that all about?''

Yumi giggled. ''That's **my **way!'' And with that she ran off again. Ami followed her once again. Before long,the two were best friends.

* * *

A/N: Awww...that was such a cute chappie! The idea of Ami and Yumi meeting each other as little kids is one I've had for a long time,and now I finally got to do it! Yaaay! 

Until the next chappie,please review;flamers get their butts kicked by Mugen from Samurai Champloo!

---------------------------------------Shaddie-chan-----------------------------------------------


	4. Discoveries

The time flew by for Ami,Yushi and Gojei. Every day brought something new and wonderful for them.

One of their favorite things were days when other members of the family came. The one who came to visit the most was their grandmother. Her name was Kibuya but the family seldom called her that. She often brought presents for Ami and her sisters,and thus they looked forward to her coming. But for Joko,her visits were a completely different thing altogether. Akasei couldn't help but laugh to herself a bit when Kibuya bickered with her son over something or other.

''Look at you! Eat something,will you? You've got to get more meat on those bones!''

''Joko,you need a haircut!''

''Stop eating so much raw fish! Do you **want** deadly parasites? Do you?''

Joko hated those kinds of days...no,hate is an understatement.

Taki,their grandfather,also came to visit,but he did so less often than Kibuya because he moved to Korea a few months after Ami and her sisters were born.

When he **did **come,the girls were always glad to see him because of the stories he told. The stories were usually tales of friendly drangons or other mythical creatures. Taki (or ''Pappy'' as the girls called him) had to be careful. His tales of samurai battles and demon slayers often gave the girls nightmares. They were little more than toddlers,after all.

Another thing the girls loved was the places they went. One of Ami's favorite days was the day the circus came to town...not in a big tent,as you might have thought,but in an arena.

They sat up front,providing a near perfect view of the fun. Ami sat there enthralled,Yushi stuffed her cheeks with cotton candy,and Gojei...talked through the whole thing,almost ruining it.

And it didn't stop there. When the circus was over,Gojei tried to hide from Joko just to annoy him.

''Gojei!'' Joko said once he had cought up with her, ''Hold my hand! Gojei,why do you gotta act like that?''

Meanwhile,Ami just stood by Yushi and Akasei,repeatedly saying in a singsong voice, ''I get the front seat! I get the front seat! I get the front seat!''

But sadly,on the drive home,she did **not** get the front seat.

The three of them still went to the park almost every day,but Ami didn't see Yumi again. Little did she know that she would someday...but that's another story.

Once,at the park,Ami noticed that Akasei wasn't sitting on the bench like she usually would. Was this the kind of thing she always told her about? _''If you should come to the bench and I'm not there,stay right where you are...don't worry about me.''_

Ami tried her hardest to do just that,but it became too much for her. She ran through the green fields and flowerbeds,calling and listening for her. Nothing. She looked behind the trees and bushes. No Akasei. She was gone.

Ami headed back to the bench,crying. She noticed that Yushi and Gojei were there,calling and listening for Akasei just as she had done.

''Mommy's gone!'' Ami said to them.

''I know.'' Yushi said sadly.

''What should we do?''

''Wait right here,like she said.''

It wasn't long before Ami noticed someone standing by a tree. Could it be?

''I think I see her!'' Ami said. ''Let's go!'' She ran off,with her sisters following.

''We're coming! We're coming!'' They shouted as they ran. But when they got near the tree they were in for a suprise.

Near the tree a man was standing with a map. He looked something like Joko,but something was different. Perhaps it was his eyes,his hair,or his skin,but it was something unfamilar to the girls. And what was this different language he was speaking?

Stunned,Ami and her sisters returned to the bench. They noticed Akasei was there looking around for them. They saw her and ran to her.

Ami pointed to the strange man with the map. ''Mommy,who--''

''Or what,'' Gojei butted in.

''--is that?''

Akasei looked. ''You saw him,too?''

They nodded.

''That is a tourist.''

Another new discovery for them.

A/N: Only one more chapter is left...but don't worry,this is a series of stories! There will be more where this came from!

Also,I don't own Ami's grandma;she is a character from one of the HHPAY episodes. I only own her name. I do own Taki,however.

Until next time,please review me;flamers get their butts kicked by...ummm...the tourist? No...Yumi? Ah,well,**someone** will kick your butt.

-------------------------------Shaddie-chan------------------------------------------------------


	5. Rainy Days And Birthday Presents

Although life in such a wonderful city would seem to be...well,wonderful,there were plently of rainy days,both figuratively and literally. Of the latter,once in the early summer,there was one of the worst thunderstorms since Ami,Yushi and Gojei were born.

Since she was not used to this sort of thing,upon each clap of thunder,Ami clung to Akasei tighter and tighter,until Akasei had to keep gently pulling her away each time. Finally,Akasei gave in and began cuddling her. She felt sorry for Ami,as her heart was beating so fast that you would think it would burst. Yushi and Gojei,equally as frightened,joined Ami and Akasei. It wasn't long before the storm stopped,and all was well once again.

Summer gave way to autumn,and one day Ami and her sisters awoke to find that the kitchen was full of balloons and pretty banners and such. They looked,and on the table there were three cupcakes;one had a yellow candle,another had a red one,and the last cupcake had a bright blue one.

Now,what was all **this** for? The three of them wondered. Akasei came in. (Joko was away at work.)

''Hello,'' She said to them, ''do you know what today is?''

The sisters just looked at her,confused.

''Something wonderful happened today,four years ago.''

Despite this clue,they still didn't understand.

''Today is your birthday!'' Akasei explained to them.

And with that,the three of them were perfectly excited. Akasei,seeing this,gave them their gifts. They didn't quite know what to do with them,though.

''Rip the paper,'' Akasei said to them.

That's what they did. Yushi's present was some heart-shaped hair clips,Gojei's was a fuzzy blue plush puppy,and Ami's was a toy drum.

They all loved their gifts,but Ami was absoultely enthralled with her drum,more so than Yushi and her hair clips or Gojei and her plush dog. She started playing it almost immediately. Yushi and Gojei were a bit annoyed,but Ami didn't care,not at all. And neither did Akasei.

After a while,Ami yawned,then asked Akasei to pick her up. As soon as Akasei did so Ami fell asleep,dreaming of playing her new drum and having great fun as...a rock star.

* * *

A/N: Short but sweet,eh? Well,that's it. Part one of the series is done. But don't worry,I've got plenty of other installments up my sleeve...stay tuned! The next one will be about Ami,Yushi and Gojei going to Kindergarten...and,what's more,I've already started working on it! 

Well,as the real Ami and Yumi say, ''Bye-bye boo!''

_**NEXT TIME ON TOKYO NIGHTS: ''I've Never Met The Oh-gals''**_


End file.
